fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Byers
Henry Byers (Snake Eyes) is the main protagonist of the series Stranger Things: Master of Spinjistu. He is the second cousin of Will Byers and the best Vigilante in all of Miami. Apperance Snake Eyes as Henry has really long blonde hair that goes all the way down to his lower back with brown eyes. He wears a leather jacket with fur on the neck part and is shirtless wearing black jeans and black winter boots. As Snake eyes he wears a dark grey torso with light gray pads on the shoulders; black gloves; black pants; gray kneepads; grey shinguards; gray boots; dark grey mask with gray goggles; red Arashikage symbol on right arm; dark grey webgear. Personality Henry is laid back dude who is friendly with his friends and loves to be a badass cute boy. He is a kind hearted and hilarious big brother but he is more father figure to the kids (Will, Mike, Dustin, Lucas and Eleven). When he is fighting crime, Henry is more a master of ninjitsu and is probably the most skilled fighter and vigilante ever known in Miami, other than his adoptive brother Kai and Kai's friends the ninja. He is a master swordsman, hand to hand combatant and marksman. He is highly proficient at wielding tonfas, Sai, Nunchaku and all kinds of blank weapons. He was also able to throw shurikens and other objects with lethal accuracy. He can use both traditional and modern weaponry during combat, switching effortlessly between swordplay and shooting. Dual wielding his sword and a gun he could slice through multiple armed guards without any trouble. Henry was the only known person to treat rivals as equals History Early Life Henry Byers was born to Charles Byers and Hiroko Byers (nee Arashikage) with his younger twin brother who would one day end up in becoming Storm Shadow. After the birth of Henry, Hiroko called Henry a little angel and believed that her son would one day make a a difference in the cruel world. Charles Byers was killed by his Cousin/Step-Brother Lonnie who was working for HYDRA at the time with his acomplice (and future wife) Cynthia. Henry was raised by Lonnie who stole him after the slaughter as Storm Shadow was raised by his mom, maternal uncle and mom's sister in law Yumi Yosei under orders of his maternal grandmother. Henry treated like family as Lonnie treated them like crap and especially Henry the son of his 'stupid' cousin/step-brother. Henry and Jonathan were loyal friends at the time and they defended Will from their father. Then Lonnie moved with the family when Joyce found out she had to go to Hawkins to be near family. Henry went with them until HYDRA agents were sent to dispose of Lonnie for not finishing the job of killing him and his father attempted to attack them making Henry realize he is not allowed to be wanted by a family becuase these HYDRA thugs are trying to kill him for some reason. Henry still had the the phone number to his family's new address to contact them in Hawkins as he lived on his own in the slums of Miami. He went to a cave underground of Miami and went to an ancient Japanese temple which was mysteriously located under Miami. He ran into a ninja kid known as Storm Shadow who called him an intruder to their sacred home. Hard Master the boy's uncle arrived with their daughter to welcome Henry since they saw him have potential in fighting Storm Shadow. Henry then went to his mom who was dying in which she revealed in her dying breath that She was the husband of Henry's birth father Charles. Henry realizes that Storm Shadow's mother was the widow of his own father making her his mom, Storm Shadow his brother, The Hard Master his uncle and his daughter Kim his cousin. Henry had a hard time taking this info since it was too much for him to bear. Henry was trained as a ninja to let go of his feelings of the past and he got time on his breaks alone to keep in contact with the Byers family. Jonathan and Will snuck over to Miami alot to visit Henry with his new family, Henry gave them the honor to meeting his family including his mother which ended sadly when she died after giving birth to a baby girl named Myuki Angel who was later raised by Hard Master, Aunt Yumi and Kim as a member of their family. The dojo after that event was attacked by HYDRA as Henry, Jonathan and Will escaped and Henry got his own apartment. The boys hung out there talking about life away from each other. Jonathan and Will met alot of people their own age. Then Lonnie told them that they had to head back or he's screwed with Joyce who finally divorced him. They left as Henry still had contact with them throughout life. Henry had even got a new girlfriend named Ivana who was part Japanese part African American and revealed to be the paternal niece and adoptive daughter of Jefferson Davis and his family. He met the family and idolized Miles and his uncle Aaron Davis for their gang sawg and how it's like ninja. Henry had fun with them and even protected them from rogue cops trying to kill them for fun making Henry fight them. Then HYDRA agents arrived to kill Henry until Henry fought for his life and saved them with a bunch of other people. After this Hard Master secretly arrived in disguise and revealed himself to Henry and gave him a ninja suit and a bunch of ninja weapons because he honorably became a ninja without training and relying on instinct. Then he was badly wounded by a HYDRA agent as Henry took him home. Hard Master told Henry that his mother was right in believing he was a beautiful angel who could make a difference in this cruel world. Thus he became Snake Eyes and saved the world all the time and he even lived up to being like his idols the Avengers. One time in school when Henry was younger he used to say that he is a fan of Black Widow because she is a sexy redhead woman that has a big butt that gets spanked by ugly drunk Russians as another kid called him stupid and said the only sexy redhead lady with a big butt that gets spanked by Russians is Megan Fox. Season 1 Jonathan Byers arrived to Henry's house with a horde of luggage and stuff from their house as they suddenly moved in by suprise. Jonathan revealed to Henry that he got a job that pays $1,000,000,000 an hour located in Miami and that they can live the fun life as brothers and cousin. Henry was cool about this but a job that pays $1,000,000,000 an hour is a little to suspicious. Henry notices his cousin Will at his house laying there unaware of where he is. Henry told Will that Jonathan Byers, his brother just dropped him off at Henry's apartment and just left for "a new job". Will spits and screams "What". Henry and Will decided to find Jonathan until they saw a weird green light in the alleyway and decided to follow it, through the sewers until they heard a crash in the backround. The two boys then witnessed Iron Man fight Iron Monger as Captain America beats the crap out of Winter Soldier, Wolverine fights Venom, Black Panther fights Prowler, Hulk fights Abomination, Thor fights Sabertooth, Batman fights Bebop and Rocksteady and Spiderman fights a vigilante criminal ninja dude named Mr. E. In the background there are Garmadon, The Shredder who are parting ways for Red Skull and attending him is Dr. Minyak with a bunch of Robot Guards. The Avengers (Batman, Captain America, Black Panther, Wolverene, Hulk, Thor, Spiderman and Iron Man) fight their best as they notice a giant mega cannon about to create a portal. The Avengers try to stop this but Mr. E interferes with Spiderman hacking the thing as the Avengers end up floating in the air. Henry and Will notice that they are kept there by a girl with a shaved head wearing a robotic spandex suit with telekinisis powers. Henry and Will escape but Will accidently kicks a soda can as the bad guys notice and Prowler with Mr. E are sent after them in an intense chase. Henry and Will barely survive as they are being chased by Prowler and Mr. E until they find a safe place which is actually Henry's apartment. After their escape Mr. E and Prowler tried to find them. Prowler told Mr. E to find the two as he returned to the hideout in the sewers. Mr. E decided to search for the two witnesses before the world knows Red Skull's plan. Henry plans out how he is going to hide Will and prevent Will from being discovered by HYDRA agents or their plan of staying safe until Will's return home will be busted. Henry convinces Will that he should go explore Miami hidden in another Identity until Henry leaves School. Henry goes to school and when it was done, Henry started to leave until he was caught by Ivana Davis, his half Asian/African Girlfriend who tried to ask him what the hell was going on. Henry then lied saying he has to take care of a dumb dog he found in the streets before the landlord gets pissed. Henry leaves as Ivana then decides to visit her Idol and famous cousin Miles Morales after Henry's weird behavior, until Jonathan Byers arrived and told Henry that he wants Henry to get groceries as he has to work Overtime at the "new Job". Then Ivana gets pissed as Henry runs off to get Will. Henry returns when he notices Will is being held hostage by a bunch of shirtless guys wearing ninja masks and metalic pants and boots with a bunch of mutant turtles wearing ninja belts and weaponry, a hooded pre-teen and a guy with long golden hair with bangs in the front pinned into a pony tail wearing a red pi-coat and black slimming pants with boots with a metal Arm. The golden blonde hair guy, who introduced himself as Edward Elric gets eritated as he and his comerades refuse to let Will go. Henry asks them furious to let Will go and just let them be as he tries to get Will home. The hooded Preteen, Damian Wayne tells him that can't happen because S.H.E.I.L.D's sending agents after them. Henry realized this could be the case that he and Will accidentally witnessed the Avegners get defeated by HYDRA and those two HYDRA agents, Prowler and Mr. E chasing the two out of their hideout. Unfortunately S.H.E.I.L.D arrived too soon which panicked the vigilanties, Will and Henry. S.H.E.I.L.D agents knocked them out and they mysteriously warped to the Helcarrier. Nick Fury says he will not let them go unless he tells them what they saw. Henry hasitily told them as he and Will escape the Helcarrier. Black Widow stops them as Henry seeing her stop him has a flashback when he was in Middle School talking to his adoptive cousins the Harts about why he loves Black Widow stating that she has a big butt that gets spanked by Russians. A cousin during that time says Megan Fox has a bigger butt that gets spanked by Russians. Henry tells her that all he wants to do is get Will home to Hawkins. She lets him go with Hawkeye fighting against S.H.E.I.L.D agents. The other vigilanties follow Henry home as Black Widow and Hawkeye escape somewhere else to stay safe from S.H.E.I.L.D. Henry arrives home only to meet up with Ivana pissed at him. Henry finally explained to Ivana what happened, which later on Ivana believes him and they work together with the Ninja, Turtles, Robin and Edward Elric about how they are going to get Henry home. In Miami, Will, Henry, Ivana and gang get help from Miles Morales, Ivana's cousin and brother figure who she idolizes because he gets along with her father better than anyone. They meet up with instead Cheif Jefferson Davis, Miles's father who tells the gang that Miles is hanging out with Uncle Aaron in which the gang tries to head there until Mr. Davis tells them leave the kid with him. Then they run off to find Miles, which they arrive to Aaron's apartment to find Miles looking for him. They meet up with Miles as he says Uncle Aaron is missing right now because he is at his "job". Then they heard a thud which they hide thinking it was a criminal. Unfortunately they were right as Prowler arrived and contacted HYDRA that they could not find the witnesses. The gang retreated from the place before Prowler and Mr. E noticed them. Then the rest of the gang hurries them out when they get news that Will's friends arrived from Hawkins and are now at the Miami national Airport. Will finding this out told the others not to let him be found by his friends because HYDRA's roaming around Miami. At the apartment Will tries to reason with the rest of the gang so Will's friends can't find him and be safe. They plan to lead a distraction and put photos of another city on the Airport Windows and tell them it's the wrong Airport and they took the wrong flight. Unfortunately Mike, Dustin, Lucas and Eleven arrived in the apartment. Everyone panicked and Will tried to shoo them off before anyone noticed. Unfortunately, Killow, Ultra Violet, Prowler and Dr. Minyak arrived with the aid of Ivan Vanko/Whiplash, Sabertooth and Winter Soldier barged in the apartment with Purple Dragon thugs and Students of Cobra Kai led by Hun and John Kreese as Mr. E crashed through the Chimney. Mr. E demanded the group surrender Henry and Will, but Eleven levitated a vase that landed on Mr. E. Mr. E noticing this decided to get Prowler to attack the gang and kill Eleven. Mr. E and Prowler chased after Henry and Will as coinceidently song Fabulous by Pewdiepie started playing as the chase happened. Mike hearing this then questioned if Henry is a weirdo who listens to grandma music. Henry says that his 'roomate' is a collector of old Japanese Music from Vintage. Eleven then landed a Trash Can on Ultra Violet who tried to attack her as Dustin gets clobered by Killow with Lucas and the rest of the gang getting their asses kicked by angry thugs. Henry and Will make it up to the top of the apartment building as Mike and Eleven follow them up. Unfortunately Prowler and Mr. E catch the four and attack them. Ivana arrives and beats the two which they are unmasked. To Ivana's shock, Prowler is her biological father and her Uncle/adoptive father's brother Aaron Davis, who is apparently Miles's idol. Then to Will and Henry's horror, Mr. E is actually...Johnathan Byers In the Apartment The rest of the gang is having trouble with the thugs beating the crap out of them until Mr. E and Prowler report to them that they were called back to HQ. Mr. E and Prowler kidnap Eleven and Mike and run off with the two as the rest of the thugs escape. Then something abducts the rest of the gang and takes them to somewhere. When they arrived they find out it's Batman...with the rest of the Avengers Batman, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Wolverine, Thor, Spiderman and Black Panther revealed themselves to the gang as alive. Raphael then yelled at them for not helping them with the thugs and leaving them alone in the fight against HYDRA. Batman throws a baterang at Raphael and reveals that they were held prisoner by a mysterious figure revealing himself as the mastermind behind the plan and they escaped to find Will and Henry to protect them from HYDRA and the evil genius after finding out they were the witnesses of their battle which resulted in them being hunted down by Prowler and Mr. E. Will, Henry and gang with the Avengers head to locate HYDRA HQ. They find it at last unfortunately to be captured by Doom Gang Thugs and Sons of Garmadon Bikers led by a guy known as Luke Cunningham and Chopper Maroon. Then the Purple Dragons and Cobra Kai Students arrive to surround them with the aid of Foot Ninja. The rest of the bad guys appear with Mike and Eleven tied up and the villain leading them all is Loki which angers Thor who remembers his younger brother well. Even though it was shown to Hawkins that the boys were dead, the boys are actually alive with Henry and gang begining to search for Loki as he is about to complete his plan to summon some dangerous threat to Earth. They needed a plan to return to Hawkins without Loki getting alerted of their location. Henry and gang decided to distract Loki's spies so the boys can get home and they can prevent Loki's evil plan. The Avengers decided to fight HYDRA as this happens because they don't want any kids getting involved. However there is the fact that the kids looked like they were killed on TV by HYDRA agents infront of their families which could be hard to bring them back unless they prooved they were not dead without notifying Loki. Then Henry got news that Jonathan Byers is terrorizing the home of the Ninja clan that raised him after his father, Will and Jonathan's step uncle was killed by Lonnie Byers years ago. Henry decided to save them and fight Jonathan before he murdered them all. Henry met Jonathan at the home as Jonathan dressed up as Mr. E begins to attempt killing Henry and threatening the Ninja clan unless Henry bring him Will. Henry fought Jonathan to the death no mercy style and lost to Jonathan as he attempted to burn down the home. Then S.H.E.I.L.D agents arrived and found out what was going on from Jonathan's attack and arrested Jonathan Byers which failed as HYDRA agents attacked them and saved Jonathan. Then the boys and Eleven (except for Will) were kidnaped by HYDRA. In Henry's appartment, Henry, Will, Ivana and Miles were brought with the Ninja, Ninja Turtles, Robin and Daniel LaRusso Jr. to the Avengers and all of S.H.E.I.L.D to see what S.H.E.I.L.D has for a plan for them. Then government agents led by William Stryker Jr. who is accompanied by a guy with really long black hair, with a manical glass over his left eye wearing a Dark grey pi-coat, black pants and black cowboy boots with a utility belt named Adrian Toombs. S.H.E.I.L.D then told Stryker that they got the youngsters themselves. Stryker and his gang revealed themselves as mercenaries hired by HYDRA to exterminate the gang and S.H.I.E.L.D for a 1,000,000,000 trillion dollar award. Toombs and Stryker run off as Toombs screams like a little girl. Then the whole gang discusses their plan as Toombs records the whole scenario on his phone, sneering in a really sinister way which then after that he goes on instagram and chats with his high school age girlfriend even though he is 27 years old. Mike, Dustin, Lucas and Eleven who somehow escaped catch him spying for HYDRA and later beat the living shit out of toombs as he screams like a little bitch, snoop on his Instagram, capture him and bring him captive to their friends just discovering the Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D were there which scares Toombs even more as he makes a nervous sneer as he was interogated by S.H.E.I.L.D after everyone else left. Fury asked him why he was spying on the gang after he was told to leave with Stryker. Toombs told them he wants to get money because he's stuck dating a High School Student only for her money and he's 29. After the Interogation, the gang rests after a long night, but Adrian Toombs snickers with an evil feeling of glee as he contacts Red Skull, Garmadon, The Shredder, Minyak and their client Loki. Toombs squirms out of captivity and scurries out of the base as he signals HYDRA to the Apartment. Then HYDRA agents led by Taskmaster and Rose Wilson arrive. Taskmaster has Rose Wilson lead the HYDRA agents in attacking the gang as the boys and Eleven run off to safety unfortunately Mike and Eleven end up getting seperated from the others and the two of them were alone in the streets as the rest of the gang got back together again. Henry created an emrgency search mission for Mike and Eleven as he dones his Snake Eyes uniform on him to help with the search party until he found out Mike and Eleven were saved by Jefferson Davis who is getting chased by HYDRA agents. As the gang with Henry as Snake Eyes, chase the HYDRA agents which they then seperate to lure the gang away from Will so Loki can capture Will and complete his plan which Loki did with success. The gang headed towards the Island and realized that they were too late to stop the invasion, as Chituari and Demogorgons surrounded the gang and their allies getting ready to attack. Henry and gang decided to distract the Chitauri as they save Will from Loki's clutches. The Avengers fought the agents of HYDRA as Mike, Dustin, Lucas and Eleven began to save Will..and the world from Loki. Henry, The Avengers and Gang started fighting Chitauri and Demogorgon warriors attacking the people and summoning their Leviathan Warships too destroy the city. The gang finds Will strapped there as they try to free him unfortunately Loki caught the 4 kids and tried to kill them which then Will broke out of his imprisonment on the bare table and saw what his blood was spilled for and was enraged at Loki and tried to kill him which Loki fought back with the tesseract, but instead of trying to kill Will he decided to aim at Will's friends who watched in awe at Will's fight with Loki to kill them. Will noticed this yelled for his friends to move as they saw in horror that Loki is trying to kill them instead of Will which then Eleven saved them. The Tesseract bursted open into a Portal to Hawkins for Will and his friends to return home as Eleven has to stay behind in Miami to have them return home. Henry fighting Chituari saw Will jumping out and threw Eleven into the portal in his place as Mike was yelling at him to come too, but Will raged at them and shut the portal as he got attacked by Loki. As Will was fighting Loki the portal closed and the 4 kids were back in Hawkins. Henry was shocked that his cousin saved his friends and destroyed his only chance to return home for them to be happy together. Will then was trying to fight Loki with Henry as they aimed to defeat him and end his cherade of doom. Will and Henry knew they were about to die when Loki blasted a giant beam at the two, which was blocked by...Iron Man. Iron Man and the Avengers reunited and they fought Loki instead of Will and Henry. The fight was ferocious and dangerous, as blood was being spilled during the fight. Humans were dying to the Chitauri shooting them and Demogorgons eating them. Then Will and Henry saw a missile head towards Miami. A S.H.E.I.L.D agent revealed that it was sent by the World Security Council to try to destroy the threat of the Aliens. Will jumped on the Missile and tried to direct it to the portal to where the Aliens had come from. Will tried all his best as he directed the missile to a giant Ship. The Missile hit the Ship and the Chitauri and Demogorgons became inactive and dead, but Will was floating in space until Iron Man showed up and saved him in which Will was brought back to Earth for medical care and recovery. When Will woke up he saw Henry and Ivana each beside him, both hoped Will would remember them, fortunately he did. The event of Will remembering them was a thing to celebrate between the two of them. Henry promised Will he will return home as soon as possible. Will said he would rather do it later and get a vaction in Miami until things calmed down in Hawkins. Season 2 In Miami we see Henry in his apartment as he meets up with Will who appears in a new appearance after the hospital. He now has longer hair and has a robot left arm which Will now wears tanktops. Henry and Will decided to eat dinner. Luckily the Robot arm is waterproof so Will can take showers and baths for long periods of time.